


With all my heart

by origami_soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M for future chapters, M/M, Shy boy and pretty boy get crushes on eachother, but they have to realize it, lol, nathaniel is in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_soul/pseuds/origami_soul
Summary: After a certain redhead and model get picked as partners for a science project, feelings start too spark like fires.





	1. Trains of thought

After all, who wouldn't like Adrien?

 

Nathaniel thought that to himself, contemplating in his own mind when he should've been paying attention.

 

He spoke too Alya a few days after he was Akumatized. Her exact words, Marinette is way too head over heels for Adrien too notice a generic guy like you.

 

Now Nathaniel could see that. Adrien is… Popular, cool, and kind. Not too mention attractive, with mesmerizing emerald green eyes and blonde hair that looks soft to the touch. Nathaniel could see what Marinette saw in him now as he stared at the model from his seat.

 

The redhead stared at the boy’s back almost intensely. He studied his features from behind, wondering what he could draw with this reference.

 

Suddenly, his train of thought was stopped by… Another train of thought.

 

Isn't this weird? Nathaniel is thinking about Adrien like he's the most gorgeous thing he’s seen. That's weird, aren't they both guys? Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair, perplexed.

 

It's perfectly fine too notice another guy’s attractive-ness. At least in Nathaniel’s opinion. It's not like Nathaniel wanted too kiss him or anything weird like that. 

 

The thoughts finally ended by the loud bell ringing. Nathaniel quickly got up and started down the stairs, hurriedly. He wanted too get to a quieter place too draw some new ideas. But his foot got caught on something, and he was sent toppling forward.

 

“Crap…!” Nathaniel cursed too himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Need help?” A familiar voice said behind him.

 

Nathaniel anxiously turned around, only to see Adrien, the star of his thoughts today.

 

“No, I’m fine… Really…” Nathaniel started.

 

“Nonsense, let me help.” Adrien gave him a warm smile and reached down for the same book Nathaniel was starting for.

 

Their hands touched gently and Nathaniel felt his ears burning up as he quickly retracted his arm.

 

Adrien chuckled. “I'll get another book, sorry.” 

 

Nathaniel tried too say “it's fine” but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Instead, he reached for another book as his heart pounded.

 

“Here you go.” The taller boy said, handing him the books.

 

“Thank you…” Nathaniel said quietly as Adrien nodded happily.

 

“Anytime, see ya later, Nathaniel!” Adrien said before scurrying off.

 

Nathaniel still was sat down, staring at the door, clutching his books close to his chest, trying to ease his pounding heart.

 

This feeling seemed familiar, yet strange and new.


	2. If it's not fate

Nathaniel rubbed the sleep from his eyes once again. He was walking to his class, staring straight ahead of him as he lost himself in his thoughts.

 

His heart almost stopped when he saw Adrien walking to the door on a different route, slowly coming towards him. The blonde boy reached it first and opened the door, holding it open for Nathaniel.

 

“Thank… You…” Nathaniel managed to breathe out and Adrien gave a small ‘your welcome’ before following the redhead through the door.

 

Nathaniel went too his seat up in the corner and immediately took out his sketchbook and tried to his drawing of Marinette from yesterday, but he couldn't make anything look good.

 

Maybe he lost inspiration? Usually he's able too draw the black haired girl pretty easily, but right now it was difficult. Every line came out wonky and when he looked at it after struggling with the lines, he realized her face was too small.

 

Nathaniel let out a loud sigh as the Ms. Mendeleiv began speaking.

 

“For the next three days, we’re going to have a science project and you will be assigned partners.”

 

Assigned partners? Crap, knowing Nathaniel’s luck he’d probably get someone terrible, or even worse, someone he couldn't even form a full sentence in front of.

 

The science teacher went down a list and Nathaniel had yet to hear his name as he stared out the window.

 

“Marinette, Alya.” She said. That was the last pair before Nathaniel and… Who else was there?

 

“Adrien, Nathaniel.” 

 

Nathaniel’s heart skipped a beat as he glanced to the model who was giving him a warm smile. He swallowed and looked away, playing with his hair.

 

“Now, for the project…” She started again, but Nathaniel immediately stopped listening, distracted by his frantic imagination.

 

Being Adrien’s partner meant working with him right? Nathaniel could hardly say two words without wanting to melt into his own legs.

 

The day went by fast, mostly by Nathaniel’s own thoughts seeming to speed up time. He let out a loud sigh as the bell rang, finally.

 

“Hey, Nathaniel.” Adrien said. Nathaniel tried to escape from having any contact with the blonde, but to no avail.

 

“H-Hi…” Nathaniel turned slowly to meet the taller boy’s dazzling green eyes.

 

“So, I was wondering if you would come over to my house to work on the project?” Adrien suggested, leaning against the wall.

 

“Right now?” The redhead said, twirling his red hair on his finger nervously. Adrien nodded.

 

Nathaniel usually would've been able to think of an excuse straight away, but he couldn't.

 

“O-Okay…” Nathaniel stuttered.

 

“Great!” Adrien exclaimed. “My driver should be here soon.”

 

His driver?

 

“Alright.” Nathaniel quickly said, straightening his back trying not to seem as anxious as he really was. He was going over to Adrien’s house… That gave him a great deal of fear.

 

The car was familiar, but every time Nathaniel saw he it he could hardly believe his eyes, and now he was going in it.

 

“There it is.” Adrien said, starting towards the car. Nathaniel hesitantly followed behind him.

 

“Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet.” Adrien questioned, giving him a puzzled look as Nathaniel stepped in the car.

 

“I'm always like this…” Nathaniel said before mentally stepping on his own foot. Why did he need that unnecessarily detail? Fear of over sharing was one of the reasons Nathaniel hardly spoke. He always ends up giving way too much information.

 

The car took off as Nathaniel stared out the window, wondering what the inside of Adrien’s house looked like. He knew it was big, but he had no idea how big.

 

But as soon as he got there, he saw. The house was seriously huge! Nathaniel wouldn’t be surprised if he got lost in it.

 

Nathaniel was too busy staring at the house to notice Adrien was on the phone.

 

“He's not here? Thank god. See ya when I get in.” The blonde boy said before ending the call he was on with someone.

 

“What was that about?” Nathaniel asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Adrien said as he car stopped.

 

The driver opened the door for the tomato and he silently said thank you as he stepped out.

 

“Your house is huge…!” Nathaniel said to Adrien as they walked towards the entrance.

 

“I guess.” Adrien chuckled, feeling amused by Nathaniel’s wide eyes glancing around as they entered.

 

“Let's go to my room, quick.” The taller boy said. It hit Nathaniel like a train. They were going to be alone in Adrien’s room.

 

Well, shit.


End file.
